


Menino Pirata

by SAEKA



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bottom Spain, Human Names, M/M, Pirate Age, Pirates, Portugal gets sum love, Spain is smitten, Top Portugal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-09 22:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAEKA/pseuds/SAEKA
Summary: Portugal and Spain cross the seas together, and at this point, Portugal is the most powerful man in the world, clashing at other countries and brutally beating them to a pulp with his immensely large influence. Even at his most powerful, every man has his strengths and weaknesses, and Portugal had happened to have one, his Iberian little Brother(soon lover): SpainThis also follows the story of America x England.





	1. Thunderstorm

**Author's Note:**

> It’s basically 20% Historically accurate, 80% Doing it for the plot and romance. 100% is Portugal x Spain <3

_The wind harshly pushes against the ship, the cabin boys scurrying around to the under bunker to get away, but watch in awe as their captain pushes against the currents at the helm. Their fellow crew mates keep his brother at bay, which was only successful since Spain was simply still a teenager, who had no power over what he could do to Portugal’s crew, and only God knows what he would do to him if he laid a finger on one of his men. Spain, obviously, furrowed his eyebrows in worry. His brother was out there in the cold, harsh, wet winds fending the seas on his own yet he’s sitting there in the dark; not doing anything. He wished he could do something but Portugal would forbid him from even touching the tip of the wheel. All he could do now was simply rest.. Until the rain was over, until the boat stopped rocking in fear, had not their beautiful ship been through so much, she wouldn’t have such a hard time. He wallowed in his own space, fear only evident in his mind, but he only allowed his body to rest. **Until it was over..**_

“Òla, Spain~ Wake up.” _Portugal teased his brother’s nose with his finger covered in invaluable rings and riches, chuckling at his groan and shifting, “Irmāo,_ wake up~ It’s morning.” _He teased more. Portugal had only softly smiled at his brother’s moans for more rest, softly petting his hair with a warm feeling of brotherly love spreading through his body. God, how he adored his brother, but that doesn’t mean he wouldn’t tease him from time to time. Portugal shook his brother’s bed once more._ “Hola Hermano, es de mañana,” _He tried again in his brother’s native language. Portugal had continuesly tried to teach his brother Portuguese, having it be eerily similar to Arabic, but his brother was quite stubborn.. Spain shifted once again, until Portugal had finally leaned down to kiss his brother’s forehead, causing a small smile to spread across his brother’s face. “_ Hola, hermano..” _He tiredly yawned, sitting up and stretching to hesitantly welcome the morning._ “Es de mañana..” 

_Portugal erupted a small laugh in his low, quite seductive voice, that quite anybody would simply swoon over; man or not. And would simply also include Spain, brother or not. Spain loves that laugh. It makes him smile, happy all over, God; he was absolutely smitten, and it was all Portugal's fault._ “It’s time to get up, sleepyhead. We’re heading to Lisbon.” _Portugal announced to him, tying his little red ribbon around his Portuguese uniform, all around dark red, almost black coat, covering most of his body and loose fitting, untucked collared shirt and pants. His cloth had only changed once a month. The man was clean, well, clean for a Pirate, and quite respectful for a person who had quite literally lobbed off a head before. “_ Lisbon? Your capital?” _Spain simply just asked. He wasn’t complaining, no, Lisbon is a beautiful, prosperous place, full of life and travelers from across the Mediterranean Peninsula._ “Sim, irmāo, my capital.” _He only replied with simple words. Spain only nodded and prodded alongside his brother. His brother started helping Spain dress, and to his distress, annoyed him quite the bunch. “Hermannnooooo,_ I’m 100 years old! I know how to do it myself!” _He groaned in discomfort. Portugal furrowed his brows and tightened his cloth, which caused Spain to wheeze a little bit. “_ Which, in my eyes, makes you 13. Listen, it’s early in this new age, and I’d hate for my brother to so early get colonized, no? One day, you’ll be much bigger than I am, so just you wait for that day. Until then, you’re with me.” _Portugal softly scolded. Spain knew he could take more than just some simple big brother-talk. Portugal left his cabin as Spain finished dressing himself._

_As soon as he hit the outside of the cabin, he heard familiar yelling, ”_ FULL SPEED STARBOARD!” _Portugal commanded, and the amazement that glimmered through Spain’s eyes had only reflected, watching his loyal crew listen to every word he said. He wishes he would have a crew like that.. A crew that listened to every word he said without complaint, a crew that was loyal yet told him when he was wrong, a crew that he could call family.. He walked up behind his brother and tugged on his coat, causing only his hand to come behind and pat him on the head._ “We’re almost back to town. Heard England was at my place gathering supplies, aren’t you glad to hear that?” _Portugal continued to pat his head. Spain was not happy to hear England was back in town. Sure, he was nice and all, but he always took Portugal’s attention away from him. What was so special about eyebrows anyways? He smuggled his face in his brother’s coat to only hope that he wouldn’t notice how he felt. _“Oh, come on, Irmāo, England is not that bad.”

”Yes he is!”

”No, he isn’t.” 

“England always takes your attention away from me.” _Spain pouted, gripping at his brother’s coat and fake crying into it, hoping he wouldn’t have to see that blonde idiot. “_ You know that won’t work on me. You try that too much.” _Portugal only chuckled,_ “Don’t worry. England and I only have an alliance pact and are very close to each other.” _He once again teased, which only fueled Spain’s groaning even more._

_”_ Do not worry about such trivial things during this Golden Age, Irmāo!” _Portugal grinned, spinning the helm of the ship like crazy, turning it to the other direction. Spain hated it when he did this, it always shook the ship and most of the time, made him trip. It’s only because of Portugal’s reflexes and strong hands that he didn’t break his ass at this point. “_ Two days until we reach land!” _He yelled to his crew; which only replied with an ‘aye, captain!’ or some responses in Portuguese that Spain couldn't understand, which kinda annoyed him, but watching Portugal throw a knife at the mate’s words only made him not want to hear any more of it. _“Watch your mouth, sua puta estúpida!” _Portugal glared, which caused the man to burst into laughter. “_ Alright, then, **big brother.** ” _Spain didn’t know what he had said but he now didn’t want to know._

_He watched as the sea filled with life wash against the ship, calming waves that cleared the sea that they trudged on._ “Are you bored, Torta de docinho? You can go fish if you’d like.” _Portugal hummed. Spain gripped harder and pulled his coat,”_ Only if you come with me! You can ask your navigator to steer.” _He complained. Portugal just turned to look at his brother’s cute face and smiled. “_ Okay, Okay, Spain.” _He called out in Portuguese, which caused his navigator to come running. The two talked for a few before the navigator left to steer. He turned back and grabbed Spain’s hand. “_ Lead the way.”


	2. Lisbon

_He had set the anchor earlier on the land, and everybody knew where the ship was. Well, everybody but Spain. He didn’t know where **he** or Portugal was, and by every means, was he scared. He travelled across the market in hopes to find somebody that he would at least recognize, somebody who he knew he could trust, maybe a certain Iberian brother, but another trusted person could work. He continued scrambling around with panicked eyes, only fish and smoke filled the air as the merchants there traded items for Gold. “_Hermano!” _Spain frantically yelled, turning his head back and forth, almost in a rhythm, “_ Portugal!” _He screamed once more._

_He was oh, so so scared, gripping onto his jacket and hiding behind a tree away from the market. He heard footsteps and some talking coming his way. Both seemed to be males, in a language he had not quite understood, but he still got the gist of their conversation. Soon after; a voice faded which made it evident that there was only one person headed his way. He’s a country, he could fend them off, no human could defeat a country, only other countries can do that and Portugal doesn’t allow anybody he doesn’t like into his cou- No. Could it be England? Please god, don’t let it be England.._

_he squinted his eyes tightly and held his legs in his arms. “_ Hey!” _He heard the other man call. He felt relief that it wasn’t England but- It could be a super huge man. Portugal would come running his way anyways if he had gotten in trouble, so, maybe he could take this chance._ “What’s a little kid like you doing so far away from everybody else? Are you scared?” _He asked. Spain turned his head over to see a quite handsome looking blonde male, looked about in his 20s, and perhaps maybe around 170-185cm tall. “_ Are you.. Perhaps, lost?” _Spain considered telling the man, but, in all honesty, what would saying “yes” do to a question like that?_ “Sí, I’ve lost mí hermano.” _He answered. The man looked confused, most likely from the language that Spain had spoke, but he just nodded along._ “You said you were lost, so that must mean yes.. I’ve learned a new language today.” _He chuckled, “_ By the way, my name is Alfred. Alfred F. Jones.”

“Ah.. My name is Antonío Fernández Carriedo. A-Also known as-“ _But should he introduce himself as a country? He is sure people knew countries like him existed.. Would it hurt? It’s not like they would try to kidnap a country? No way, Impossible! His men would surel-_ “Hey, are you there?” _He looked up to see the so called “Alfred”’s worried expression._ “Yes. I am the country of Spain.” 

“You are, now are you?”

”Sí, I just said so!”

”Ah.” _Was the only thing he responded with. Was something wrong with the title? Was he another country Portugal hadn’t told him about and he’s going to make fun of him for being new?_

_”_ I am the new world; I represent the Native Americans, but don’t tell my buddy that, okay? He doesn’t know I’m a country yet.” _He responded with a smile. The new world? Wasn’t that.. The place everybody fought for before he was even born? Why couldn’t have Portugal fought over him like that? Stupid Natives.._ “So you’re.. That really old dude from over 100 years ago!” _He blurted. “Alfred” jumped back a bit, “_ Old? I-I understand that 100 years is a long time, but I’m not that old, am I?”

“No, no, you’re definitely old!”

”I wouldn’t say I’m _definitely_ old, I mean, I’m still really young compared to other countries, y’know?”

”I know, but that doesn’t make you younger than me!” _Spain smirked, crossing his arms. He wasn’t sure what kind of argument he was in or whether or not he was correct, but he won, so that’s all that matters._ “Anyways, who did you lose exactly? Who is _mí hermano?_ ” _He asked. Spain liked to take pride in speaking a language that he didn’t know, but hey, he could give **some** credit to England for teaching him English. _“Hermano means Brother in Spanish!” “Brother? Ah, so, you’ve lost your brother? Would you like me to help you find him?” _He put his hand on his waist, waiting for a response, but got a ‘folding your hands to assert dominance’ stance from the shorter teenager. “_ S-Sí, I would kindly appreciate your assistance, Por Favor.” _Alfred had only smiled at him before bending down to pick the other male up, which caused a squeak to arrupt out of him. Never in his life would he admit that he made that noise, and God so help him if Alfred even mentioned it- “_ Sooo, it would really help me if you gave me a description of your brother.”

“Hmm.. Well, he has dark curly brown hair tied in a ponytail..” _Alfred nodded, “_ He has green eyes and a low voice, as well as a usually confident strut.” _He continued, Alfred nodding along and chuckling internally at how he specified the ‘confident strut’ aspect._ “Oh! He’s also a country.” “He’s a country? You should have said that earlier, that way, we could have found him faster. Now, what’s his name?” 

“Well.. His name is João Henrique Lisboa-Carriedo, also known as Portugal.”

.

.

.

”Hola, did you hear me?”

“Yes, yes, I heard you, it’s just-“ “Do you have a problem with mí hermano mayor, eh?” “No! Not at all, it’s just-“ _He hesitated a bit, staying quiet and avoiding all eye contact he was receiving from Spain. “_ It’s Just..?” _Spain impatiently glared. He wasn’t going to allow anybody to give slack to Portugal, not on his watch. “_ I’m here with England. We had business with him earlier, he was looking for you and he asked us to look for a kid with Brown Curly hair. That’s why I first approached you-“

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah I lied to you, yeet
> 
> This age takes place in the 15-1600s so don’t be offput if nobody knows something/ anything they should know after that time. England colonized America in 1607, and specifically, the time right about know would be 1603. So, you can guess what would happen to current Alfred after 4 years.
> 
> If you’re curious about the whole, “But didn’t Christopher Columbus discover America in 1492? That makes Spain older.” Here, I’ll explain:
> 
> In this time, America represents the ‘Native Americans’, so he isn’t exactly the, “13 Colonies” or, “The USA”. A little history fact for those who didn’t know: The Native Americans have first roamed America at around 15,000 years ago, in which, I consider is how old the America here is. I would actually consider him much younger though, so, when they first built their civilzation(in which it varies, so I wont mention it, you google it on your own). Spain doesn’t know that yet. “America” hasn’t told anybody.
> 
> Also, I didn’t read over this, so there’s most likely going to be spelling and grammar mistakes(“made by yours truly” ~Apple). Sorry, I’m just really lazy


End file.
